


every piece of fuzz and stuffing

by donniestan



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/pseuds/donniestan
Summary: Patrick said he was sick while filming HMTOD. Cue fic.





	every piece of fuzz and stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Fob did a " musical history" playlist over on Rock Sound, and while they were talking about HMTOD, Patrick went on and on about him being " violently ill" whole Joe chimed in quite a bit....

" Just one sip of water," Joe begs, holding the glass lightly as he pushes it in the direction of Patrick's mouth. Only after swallowing a few times does Patrick shake his head.

" Gotta stay hydrated. That's what the website says," Joe tries again, tries to make his voice softer.

" The website doesn't mean anything. One said prop up your head, the other said prop up your feet." Patrick snaps in response. He runs his temples.

" I just don't wanna go. I can't go.  
" I know that, baby."

As if on cue, Joe's phone erupts in a 10 second burst of some jazz tune Patrick made for his ringtone especially. Of course it's Pete.

" Man. You gotta get down here."  
" No. No. Sorry. We're not going at all... he's really sick. Ain't been like this since..." Joe thinks back. " A really long time."

Pete sound desperate.  
" Just ten minutes... Mouth a few words. Hold the guitar. Hell. He doesn't even have to play it." His tone becomes gentler. " Look, I want him to get better as much as you do...but please... not long."

Patrick has made it clear multiple times that he doesn't like the sweet-strawberry taste of the medicine, yet he takes it anyway. He sniffs.  
" Do I really have to go?"

 

When they pull up in the car, Joe instantly notices the whirlwind of colour that awaits them. Decorated sugar skulls, some tiny enough to be held in the palm of your hand, some larger than they are, are everywhere. Scarlet red and burnt sienna contrast against the blue haziness of the early evening sky. People are clustered around cameras, and each other, talking and singing and some daring to dance. The moon is waxy and burning ochre.

Joe doesn't notice any of it. He notices when Patrick runs to the bathroom again, though.


End file.
